Another Ariel
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Ursula and Morgana are gone, but yet again someone is out to destroy Atlantica and the Royal Family. Even if she is apart of it...
1. Her Presence

Her Presence

The sun gleamed a pon the shimmering water as a soft breeze created picturesque ripples. A sharp, jagged rock pierced through the water and on it sat an aging crown princess amongst her children, nieces and nephews, filling them in with stories of the sea. They mainly consisted around the story of her late mother. Even the crown princess's own sisters barely remember her. But even to this day-twenty seven years-after her death, Attina could vividly remember her mother; the stories she used to tell, the adventures and fun she took them on, even her guidance to the queen-to-be.

Behind a cove, but within an earshot, a sleek mermaid was intently listening. A sad and angry look passed her face with the name 'Athena' was mentioned, but she just growled to her self and her companion, a pink blubbery jellyfish called Cynthia. "Soon Tia, soon…that crown sissy will pay…abandoning me like that. She is in so much debt to me that I should co-own Atlantica by now." Cynthia shuddered at her master's cool, sharp and bizarre words. Cynthia never dared to escape since her mermaid master was skilled in the dark arts.

"MEL-O-DY! Dinner is awaiting!" Eric called for his daughter from the upstairs balcony that looked over the sea.

"Coming dad!" Melody yelled back, and then grinning sheepishly at her cousin's mocking glare since she had screamed so loud. "Sorry guys."

"It's alright Melody, we'd better get a move on too. Coral will take you to shore. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Aunt Attina and thanks so much for the stories, they were wonderful. Bye everyone!" Melody called and dove beneath the waves. Coral was at her side to the short swim home.

"What is it like to be sixteen Melody? Is it any different than thirteen? Because I will…"

"Be thirteen in two days, I know Coral. Sixteen is almost exactly like Thirteen, just with-well you know-different stuff. You won't even realize you are thirteen until its been like a week since your birthday. Why'd you ask?"

"I dunno, just outta curiousty."

"Well, you are going to be a very curious teenager."  
>"Like you mom?"<p>

"Like my mom. Thanks for escorting me Coral, bye!"  
>"Bye Mel, and don't forget that my birthday is in…"<p>

"…Two days, I know! Bye!" Melody waved her cousin off and then bounded in to the castle where she was greeted by Carlotta.

"Oh gracious child, what have you been up to? You look like a ship wreck!" Carlotta snapped when she analyzed the princess. True, her hair was coiled and dripping wet and her arms and legs were smeared with sand and she reeked of sea salt and sea weed. "We've gotta get you washed and cleaned up right away! Prince Mitchell is here tonight and I want you to make a good impression."

"But Carlotta, do we have enough time?"

"Sure we do, now go to the bath room."

Half an hour later Melody made a shy entrance into the dinning hall. You would have never guessed that Melody was out swimming for a whole day. She looked radiant and bright, smelled of Lavender Oil and had her hair neatly parted with a few pearl clips. She wore a soft pink dress with a tight, embroided corset and a full swishy skirt. Rouge lipstick was carefully applied along with a hint of rose blush and liner.

"Melanie, nice to have you here." Mitchell's mother, Queen Estelle, grinned.

"About time too," Eric chuckled as Melody blushed and sat between her Father and Mitchell.

"Melanie, you have certainly became a beautiful young woman!" King Gerald commented.

"She's even grown taller than me!" Ariel smiled to Melody, who sat diagonally from her.

"She's been taller than you since she was thirteen!" Eric joked once again, feeling lively with his old friend.

"Oh dear, you got Melanie as red as a rose!" Estelle giggled. Luckily for Melody though, things switched over to an unimportant matter to Melody, so she and Mitchell caught up.

"I can't believe he haven't met in three years!" Mitchell mused.

"I know! I've even forgotten what you look like!" Melody teased.

"And seems like mother forgotten you own name." Mitchell laughed along with Melody. Although he was a year older, Melody always came out to be much more mature and intelligent than him. Three years ago all he thought about Melody was what adventures they would go one, where would they explore. Now she was more than that. She was downright the most gorgeous princess he had met and she had that classic humor and need for adventure and fun like him. Most princesses his father had introduced to him were shy, gentle, quiet, snappy, over make-up-y and rude. Melody was different though, she was pretty and kind, but also a rough n' tough fun girl.

"Mitchell, you're different from before." Melody recalled. How was he? She hadn't a clue but there was something new about him that just got her thinking. Was it that his teeth had straightened out? Or was it that it was different to be associating with a prince with the same likes and values she had? She couldn't decide but for lived in the moment with a new friend she had re-kindled with.

"Oh poor niece of mine…her life will end just before her love story will begin. You can thank your Aunt Attina and Grandmother Athena for that." Crackled the mermaid from the cove. Except this time she had legs and was standing out on the balcony.

~Thanks for reading this one guys! Feedback is much appreciated. This is for a french writing assignment due at the month. We had to right a sequel to fairytale movie and if there was a sequel already we can ignore it or continue from it. Below is the French version I wrote, and I think it has a lot of mistake so please help me out to find them. (we had to have the English and French versions) Take care, bye!

Sa présence

Le soleil luisait un pon l'eau miroitante comme une douce brise créé vaguelettes pittoresque. Un pointu, rocheuses percées à travers l'eau et sur elle sam. une princesse héritière du vieillissement entre ses enfants, neveux et nièces, les remplir avec des histoires de la mer. Ils ont principalement consisté dans l'histoire de sa défunte mère. Même propres sœurs de la princesse héritière à peine se souvenir d'elle. Mais même à ce jour vingt-sept ans-après sa mort, Attina pourrait me souviens très bien de sa mère; les histoires qu'elle utilise pour raconter les aventures et le plaisir qu'elle leur a pris, même ses conseils à la reine-à-être.

Derrière une baie, mais dans une portée de voix, une sirène élégante a été intensément à l'écoute. Un regard triste et en colère passé son visage avec «Athena» le nom a été mentionné, mais elle a juste grogné à elle-même et son compagnon, une méduse blubbery rose appelée Cynthia. "Bientôt, Tia, bientôt ... que sissy couronne paieront ... m'abandonner comme ça. Elle est dans la dette tant pour moi que je co-propriétaire de Atlantica maintenant. "Cynthia frémit à-dire fraîche, vive et bizarre de son maître. Cynthia n'a jamais osé pour échapper à son maître, depuis sirène a été versée dans les arts sombres.

«Mel-O-DY! Le dîner est en attente! "Eric a appelé à sa fille depuis le balcon à l'étage qui donnait sur la mer.

"Venant papa!" Melody hurlé en arrière, puis souriant timidement à reflets moqueur de son cousin depuis qu'elle avait crié si fort. "Désolé les gars."

«C'est Melody bien, nous ferions mieux de se grouiller aussi. Coral vous emmènera vers la rive. Bye ma chérie. "

«Bye tante Attina et merci beaucoup pour les histoires, ils ont été formidables. Bye tout le monde! "Melody appelé et a plongé sous les vagues. Coral a été à ses côtés pour la maison bain court.

«Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Melody seize? Est-ce différent que de treize ans? Parce que je vais ... "

"Être treize en deux jours, je sais de Corail. Seize ans est presque exactement comme Treize, juste avec-vous le savez bien-différente des choses. Vous n'aurez même pas réaliser que vous êtes treize jusqu'à son été comme une semaine depuis votre anniversaire. Pourquoi avez-vous demander? "

"Je ne sais pas, juste outta curiousty."

«Eh bien, vous allez être un adolescent très curieux."

«Comme vous maman?"

«Comme ma mère. Merci pour escorter m'a Corail, au revoir! "

«Bye Mel, et n'oubliez pas que mon anniversaire est en ...»

«... Deux jours, je sais! Bye! "Melody agitaient son cousin hors tension, puis bornée dans le château où elle a été accueillie par Carlotta.

«Oh enfant gracieux, qu'avez-vous fait? Tu ressembles à une épave de bateau! "Carlotta cassé quand elle a analysé la princesse. Certes, ses cheveux étaient enroulées et mouille et de ses bras et ses jambes étaient enduites de sable et elle puait de sel de mer et les algues. «Nous avons gotta get-vous lavés et nettoyés tout de suite! Prince-Mitchell est ici ce soir et je veux que vous faire une bonne impression. "

"Mais Carlotta, avons-nous assez de temps?"

«Bien sûr que nous faisons, maintenant aller à la salle de bain."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Melody a fait une entrée timide dans la salle à manger. Vous n'auriez jamais deviné que Mélodie était hors de natation pour une journée entière. Elle regarda rayonnante et lumineuse, odeur d'huile de lavande et avait ses cheveux soigneusement séparés avec un clips de perles rares. Elle portait une robe rose tendre avec un serrés, corset brodé et d'une jupe swishy plein. Rouge à lèvres Rouge a été soigneusement appliqué avec un soupçon de blush rose et doublure.

»Mélanie, agréable de vous avoir ici." Mère de Mitchell, la reine Estelle, sourit.

«Il était temps", Eric riant que Melody rougit et s'assit entre son père et Mitchell.

»Mélanie, vous avez certainement devenue une belle jeune femme!" Roi Gerald commenté.

"Elle a même grandi que moi!" Ariel sourit à Melody, qui était assis en diagonale d'elle.

"Elle a été plus grand que vous, depuis qu'elle avait treize ans!" Eric a plaisanté une fois encore, sentiment vif avec son vieil ami.

"Oh, vous avez obtenu Mélanie rouge comme une rose!" Estelle rigolé. Heureusement pour Melody, les choses basculé sur une question sans importance à Melody, alors elle et Mitchell rattrapé.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ont pas atteint en trois ans!" Mitchell songeait.

«Je sais! J'ai même oublié à quoi vous ressemblez! "Melody taquiné.

»Et comme la mère semble oublier votre nom propre." Mitchell ri avec Melody. Bien qu'il était un an plus vieux, Melody sortait toujours d'être beaucoup plus mature et plus intelligente que lui. Il ya trois ans tout ce qu'il a pensé à Melody quelles aventures qu'ils iraient un, où iraient-ils explorer. Maintenant, elle était plus que cela. Elle était carrément la princesse la plus belle qu'il avait rencontrée et elle avait l'humour classique et le besoin d'aventure et d'amusement comme lui. La plupart des princesses de son père avait présenté à lui étaient timides, douce, calme, vif, sur le maquillage-y et grossier. Mélodie était différent cependant, elle était jolie et aimable, mais aussi une fille rugueuse n 'fun difficiles.

»Mitchell, vous êtes différente d'avant." Melody rappelé. Comment était-il? Elle n'avions aucune idée, mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau sur lui qui vient de se sa pensée. Était-il que ses dents avaient redressé? Ou était-ce que c'était différent de s'associer à un prince avec les goûts et les mêmes valeurs qu'elle avait? Elle ne pouvait pas décider mais pour vivait dans l'instant avec une nouvelle amie, elle avait ravivé avec.

"Oh pauvre nièce du mien ... sa vie se terminera juste avant son histoire d'amour va commencer. Vous pouvez remercier votre tante et grand-mère Attina Athéna pour cela. "Craquelé la sirène de la crique. Sauf que cette fois elle avait les jambes et se tenait sur le balcon.


	2. Alaria, Alaria, Alaria

_Alaria, Alaria, Alaria _

"Oh Sheena, Mitchell has changed so much!" Melody mused about her renewed friend on the beach that afternoon.

"Really? Not a freckled-faced jungle prince?" Sheena giggled.

"Nope, not at all, he's a clear faced, dark haired beau. And he's staying here for a _entire_ week!"

"Wow, be sure to squeeze in some quality time." Sheena teasingly nudged Melody with her elbow. "Where is he?"  
>"With dad and his father for and I quote <em>kingly duties<em>." Melody formed italics with her fingers around kingly duties.

"Well, good for them. So you've met with your cousins and Aunt Attina yesterday. Did she tell you any new stories?"

"Yes, this time it was about an 'eighth sister'. She said something about mom having a sort of twin."  
>"Ohmigosh, that's creepy?"<p>

"I know!"

"Is it true though?"

"Can't be…mom could never have a twin. Even Aunt Attina's daughter, Elena said it wasn't true."

"Oh. Anyways, mother gave me something to give to your mother. Where is she?"

"It's probably tea time by now."

"Excuse me?" A woman appeared from her secret hide-out.

"Yes?" Asked the princess.

"I have been looking for…for my daughter and cannot find her anywhere! The last time I saw her was when she was heading for this beach. Do have any clue about her?" The woman asked desperately.

"I haven't seen any body around here…the tide has been much too high for the locals to swim lately. When did your daughter go missing?" Melody asked cautiously.

"About two days ago."

"Have you alerted the officials?" Sheena asked.

"No."  
>"Than why don't you?" Sheena squinted her eyes and gave her a strange look.<p>

"The officials are so…slow…I'm better off finding her myself. I she has to be found by TODAY because that is how long I am in town for."

"And where are you from?" Melody gave her the same look Sheena had given. This woman was strange…odd. For someone who has a missing daughter, she certainly doesn't look frantic or desperate. Nothing like when Ariel had lost Melody.

"Uh…that is not important. May I please speak to your mother or someone that can help?"

"The officials can." Sheena sing-songed.

"Please?" The woman looked at Melody. "I suppose so." Came a sullen reply.

In the castle, behind a shut door Melody and Sheena took turns staring into the key hole. Ariel and the woman sat across from each other as Ariel intently listened to her story about her daughters. As Ariel listened she noticed something vaguely familiar about this woman. It was like she had seen her before. It was like they had this connection.

"May you please tell me your name?" Ariel interfered.

"Alaria."

"Continue your story Alaria, sorry for disrupting you." Ariel half-heartedly listened. _Alaria_. Strange name. _Alaria, Alaria, Alaria_. A name she had heard of before, but where? _Alaria, Alaria, Alaria_. An obvious Atlantican name. Most of the princesses in every generation name started with an 'A' didn't it? _Alaria_. No commoner would possibly name their child that in Atlantica, for _Alaria_ is 'secret' in Atlantica. No parent would call their daughter a 'secret.' Although there on land daughters aren't valued as high as their brothers, Atlantica was a fair and equal place. Even if Ariel had a brother, Attina would ascend to the throne where as here if Melody was ever to have a brother-which she probably won't by now-he would be first in line for the throne.

"What is your origin?" Ariel asked.

"I believe finding my daughter right now is our main priority." Alaria dismissed the queen's question.

"Of course. I am not at all aware on what to do right now Miss Alaria…"

"Hey, what' cha up to _Melanie_?" Mitchell surprised the princess.

"Shhhhh, we' ve found this creepy lady on the beach searching for her daughter." Sheena said, still looking through the key hole.

"Strange? How so?"

"She keeps to herself and is overall weird. And she isn't like someone who has lost a daughter. It's been two days and she hasn't even reported it to the officials." Melody answered.

"Melody, your mother is leaving, go!" Sheena whispered fiercely.

"So I uh-suppose you aren't suppose to be doing this huh?" Mitchell joked as the three hid behind some potted plants and décor.

"Goodnight kids," And firmly closed the door. She had just left after explaining all she knew about Alaria, including some theories about her as well.

"Sheena, Mitchell, come here." Melody sat up once again in her bed and lit up a candle.

"What?" Sheena asked as she brushed her brushed her dark hair smooth.

"Yeah, what?" Mitchell's chocolaty eyes grew with curiosity.

"Look what I snagged from mom's and dad's reading room." Melody held-up a blue covered book, supposedly made of rubber.

"Atlantica's Own ~ Treasury About All The Secrets and Stories in Atlantica." Sheena read the gold words.

"And this one." This book was also rubbery and had a red cover.

"Atlantican Royalty Revised." Mitchell read.

"What about these?" Sheena asked.

"Mother said Alaria was surely Atlantican. These books might have some dish about her."

"Let's look through the red one." Mitchell suggested. The sat close as Mitchell read each page. "Look at this…this is wow." He indicated to the bottom of the page.

"We all know about the seven daughters of Triton. The crown princess Attina, the beauty queen Alana, the athletic Aquata, the sweet Arista, the sarcastic Andrina, the swoony Adella and especially the adventurous Ariel. Even their children are commonly known such as Melody, princess of the land and sea. But no one ever heard of Alaria…Athena's runt.-Ohmigosh That's so mean!- As we all know that mer-babies are kept in captivity in the first two years of their lives, and in those two years Alaria was a nightmare to her parents. Triton wished to only have seven daughters because it was deemed lucky by our Atlantican Ancestor so he intended to keep one of the twins a secret. Although Ariel is righteous and head-strong, Alaria was _Alaria_ kept a secret. Alaria had a marking on her upper arm. The marking of a serpent, a marking of an evil spirit. There were days that Alaria grew so psychopathic that Triton intended to kill her.-He would never!- So one day Crown Princess Attina, Queen Athena and King Triton came to a decision. Although it tore her heart to give-up one of her children, Alaria was given to Quota, a middle-age women living far from the cities, who was said to heal the mad. A few years later, when Alaria was seventeen, Quota died, leaving her upset. Through Quota's diary, Alaria learned about her past and now seeks revenge to the ones that done her wrong and who are associated with her." Sheena read aloud.

"This can't be true…can it?" Melody asked, horrified.

"It says it's by Celamel-Bookkeeper and close friend of the Atlantican family." Sheena read aloud.

"Celamel? I've heard his name when I go there and saw him once in the library while I was searching for Coral, but haven't associated with him." Melody recalled from her last trip to Atlantica.

"This is-dangerous. You have to tell your mother at once." Mitchell advised.

"I know." Melody breathed.

"Let's go then." Sheena held the book of evidence as they made their way into the hall where Melody's parents and Mitchell's parents were relaxing. Estelle said that Ariel was chatting with the 'purple-eyed' woman in the den. Ariel was not found their either. They checked her room, her study, the gardens even the bathrooms and kitchen. Ariel was no where to be found.

"Daddy…I can't found mom anywhere!" Melody cried.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked with concern.

"Positive, we 've checked every inch of this castle." Sheena said.

"And I'm afraid it has to do with Alaria. Read this." Mitchell handed Eric the book. Eric's face to pale and held his daughter close.

"We have to find Ariel…" He told everyone. "And we have to find her NOW!"

**~This story is scaring me now! Better return to my The Simpsons worksheet for ELA so I can sleep well tonight. Please let me know what you think, bye! **

**Alaria, Alaria, Alaria**

**«Oh Sheena, Mitchell a tellement changé!" Melody songé à son ami renouvelée sur la plage cet après-midi.**

**"Vraiment? Pas un prince jungle des taches de rousseur au visage? "Sheena rigolé.**

**«Non, pas du tout, il s'agit d'une claire face, brun Beau. Et il va rester ici pendant une semaine entière! "**

**«Wow, assurez-vous de serrer dans certains temps de qualité." Sheena, taquin poussait Melody avec son coude. «Où est-il?"**

**«Avec papa et son père et je cite royale devoirs." Melody formé en italique avec ses doigts autour royale fonctions.**

**«Eh bien, bon pour eux. Alors vous avez rencontré avec vos cousins et Attina tante hier. At-elle vous dire toute de nouvelles histoires? "**

**«Oui, cette fois, il était environ une sœur huitième». Elle a dit quelque chose sur la mère d'avoir une sorte de jumeau ».**

**"Ohmigosh, c'est effrayant?"**

**«Je sais!"**

**"Est-il vrai que?"**

**«Peut-être ... maman ne pourrait jamais avoir un jumeau. Même la fille de tante Attina, Elena a dit qu'il n'était pas vrai. "**

**«Oh. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mère m'a donné quelque chose à donner à votre mère. Où est-elle? "**

**«C'est probablement l'heure du thé maintenant."**

**«Excusez-moi?" Une femme apparut à son secret, cachette.**

**"Oui?" Demanda la princesse.**

**«J'ai été la recherche de ... pour ma fille et ne la trouve pas n'importe où! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand elle était en direction de cette plage. Ne la moindre idée à son sujet? "La femme a demandé désespérément.**

**«Je n'ai pas vu le corps autour d'ici ... la marée a été beaucoup trop élevé pour les habitants de nager dernièrement. Quand votre fille disparaissent? "Melody demandé prudemment.**

**"A propos il ya deux jours."**

**«Avez-vous alerté les responsables?" Sheena demandé.**

**"Non"**

**"Que pourquoi pas vous?" Sheena louchait ses yeux et lui jeta un regard étrange.**

**"Les fonctionnaires sont si lents ... ... Je suis mieux de trouver moi-même. J'ai qu'elle a d'être trouvé par aujourd'hui parce qu'il est combien de temps je suis en ville pour. "**

**«Et où es-tu?" Melody lui a donné le même look Sheena avait donné. Cette femme était étrange ... étrange. Pour quelqu'un qui a une fille disparue, elle n'est certainement pas l'air frénétique ou désespéré. Rien de tel quand Ariel avait perdu Mélodie.**

**«Euh ... ce n'est pas important. Puis-je s'il vous plaît parlez à votre mère ou quelqu'un qui peut aider? "**

**«Les fonctionnaires peuvent." Sheena chanter songed.**

**"S'il vous plaît?" La femme regarda Mélodie. "Je suppose que oui." Entré une réponse maussade.**

**Dans le château, derrière une porte fermée Melody et Sheena se relayaient pour regarder dans le trou de la clé. Ariel et la femme assise en face les uns des autres comme Ariel attentivement écouté son histoire à propos de ses filles. Comme Ariel écouté elle a remarqué quelque chose de vaguement familier à propos de cette femme. C'était comme si elle l'avait vu avant. C'était comme s'ils avaient cette connexion.**

**«Puissiez-vous s'il vous plaît me dire votre nom?" Ariel interféré.**

**«Alaria."**

**«Continuez votre Alaria histoire, désolé pour vous perturber." Ariel mollement écoutés. Alaria. Drôle de nom. Alaria, Alaria, Alaria. Un nom qu'elle avait entendu parler avant, mais où? Alaria, Alaria, Alaria. Un nom évident Atlantica. La plupart des princesses dans chaque nom de génération a commencé avec un «A» ne l'a pas? Alaria. Pas roturière serait éventuellement le nom de leur enfant que dans Atlantica, pour Alaria est «secret» dans Atlantica. Aucun parent ne pourrait appeler leur fille un «secret». Bien qu'il y ait sur la terre filles ne sont pas valorisés aussi élevé que leurs frères, Atlantica est un lieu juste et équitable. Même si Ariel avait un frère, Attina monterait sur le trône où, comme ici, si Melody n'a jamais été d'avoir un beau-frère dont elle ne sera probablement pas maintenant-, il serait en première ligne pour le trône.**

**"Quelle est votre origine?" Ariel demandé.**

**«Je crois trouver ma fille maintenant est notre principale priorité." Alaria rejeté la question de la reine.**

**"Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas du tout au courant sur ce qu'il faut faire dès maintenant Mlle Alaria ... "**

**"Hé, qu'est-ce 'cha à Mélanie?" Mitchell surprise la princesse.**

**"Chut, nous avons trouvé cette dame effrayant sur la plage la recherche de sa fille." Sheena a dit, toujours à la recherche à travers le trou de la clé.**

**"Etrange? Comment ça? "**

**«Elle garde pour elle et est globalement bizarre. Et elle n'est pas comme quelqu'un qui a perdu une fille. Cela fait deux jours et elle n'a même pas signalé aux autorités. "Melody répondu.**

**«Mélodie, votre mère est sortie, allez!" Sheena murmura farouchement.**

**"Donc je suppose que tu uh-ne sont pas censés faire cela hein?" Mitchell a plaisanté le cacha pendant trois derrière certaines plantes en pot et le décor.**

**«Les enfants Goodnight," Et bien fermé la porte. Elle venait de quitter après avoir expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet Alaria, y compris certaines théories à son sujet aussi bien.**

**"Sheena, Mitchell, viennent ici." Melody s'assit à nouveau dans son lit et allumé une bougie.**

**"Quoi?" Sheena demandé comme elle effleura brossé ses cheveux noirs lisses.**

**"Ouais, quoi?" Yeux chocolatée Mitchell a grandi avec curiosité.**

**"Regardez ce que j'ai accroché de maman et papa salle de lecture." Melody détenus un livre bleu couvert, soi-disant faits de caoutchouc.**

**«Atlantica propriétaire ~ Trésor sur tous les secrets et histoires dans Atlantica." Sheena lire les mots d'or.**

**»Et celui-ci." Ce livre a également été caoutchouteux et avait une couverture rouge.**

**"Libre Atlantica révisée." Mitchell lire.**

**"Qu'en est-il cela?" Sheena demandé.**

**»La mère dit Alaria était sûrement Atlantica. Ces livres pourraient avoir un plat à son sujet. "**

**"Regardons par le rouge." Mitchell a suggéré. Le assis près comme Mitchell lire chaque page. «Regardez ce ... ce n'est wow." Il a indiqué au bas de la page.**

**«Nous connaissons tous les sept filles de Triton. La couronne de princesse Attina, la reine de beauté Alana, la Aquata athlétique, la douce Arista, la Andrina sarcastique, l'Adella swoony et surtout les plus aventureux d'Ariel. Même leurs enfants sont généralement connus comme Mélodie, princesse de la terre et la mer. Mais personne n'a jamais entendu parler de Alaria ... Athéna runt.-Ohmigosh C'est donc dire - Comme nous savons tous que Mer-bébés sont gardés en captivité dans les deux premières années de leur vie, et dans ces deux années Alaria a été un cauchemar pour elle les parents. Triton a souhaité que sept filles, car il a été jugé par notre ancêtre chance Atlantica donc il l'intention de garder l'un des jumeaux un secret. Bien Ariel est juste et forte tête, Alaria Alaria a été gardée secrète. Alaria avait un marquage sur le bras supérieur. Le marquage d'un serpent, un marquage d'un mauvais esprit. Il y avait des jours où Alaria devint si psychopathe que Triton intention de tuer HER.-Il ne serait jamais - Alors un jour, la princesse héritière Attina, la reine Athéna et le Roi Triton est venu à une décision. Bien qu'il a déchiré son cœur à donner-un de ses enfants, Alaria a été donné à quota, une femme d'âge moyen qui vivent loin des villes, qui a été dit pour guérir les fous. Quelques années plus tard, quand Alaria avait dix-sept, Quota est mort, laissant sa colère. Grâce journal Quota, Alaria appris sur son passé et cherche maintenant une revanche à ceux qui fait son tort et qui sont associés avec elle. "Sheena lire à haute voix.**

**"Cela ne peut pas être vrai ... peut-il?" Melody demandé, horrifié.**

**"Il dit que c'est par Celamel-comptable et ami proche de la famille Atlantica." Sheena lire à haute voix.**

**"Celamel? J'ai entendu son nom quand je vais là-bas et ai vu une fois dans la bibliothèque pendant que je cherchais pour le Corail, mais n'ont pas associé avec lui. "Melody rappelé de son dernier voyage à Atlantica.**

**«C'est dangereux. Vous devez dire à votre mère à la fois. "Mitchell conseillé.**

**«Je sais." Melody respiré.**

**«Allons-là." Sheena tenait le livre des preuves comme ils ont fait leur chemin dans la salle où les parents et les parents de Mélodie, Mitchell ont été reposantes. Estelle a déclaré qu'Ariel était à bavarder avec les «yeux violets» femme dans la tanière. Ariel n'a pas trouvé leur soit. Ils ont vérifié sa chambre, son étude, les jardins, même les salles de bains et cuisine. Ariel avait nulle part où être trouvé.**

**«Papa ... Je ne peux pas trouver la mère n'importe où!" Melody pleuré.**

**"Etes-vous sûr?" Eric demandé avec inquiétude.**

**"Positif, nous avons vérifié chaque pouce de ce château." Sheena dit.**

**"Et je crains que cela a à voir avec les Alaria. Lisez ceci. "Mitchell remis Eric le livre. Le visage d'Eric à pâle et tenait ses proches fille.**

**"Nous devons trouver Ariel ..." Il a dit à tout le monde. "Et nous avons de lui trouver maintenant!"**


	3. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

"Lila, Lila," Bella shook her slumbering sister awake.

"Uh-Wha…" Lila

moaned, unaware of what was happening.

"Mama's gone…" The little merprincess cried.

"Mama's gone?" Lila's eyes immediately snapped open.

"I had a bad dream and I went to her room and she wasn't there!"

"Where's daddy?"

"I think he was putting Andrew to sleep."

"We better go tell him than." Lila grabbed her younger sister by the wrist and sped of to the direction of their baby brother's room.

"Lara, have you seen mom anywhere?" Sixteen-year-old Akash asked his twin sister.

"No, actually, I haven't seen her all night. Have you asked dad?" Lara said suspiciously.

"Dad, Uncle Adrian and Uncle Cedric are out."

"Maybe Aunt Alana knows."

"Let's go find out," The twins sped off to Alana's part of the castle.

"Lara! Akash!" Have you seen either of our moms?" Luciana, Coral and Jessie asked frantically.

"Aunt Arista, Aunt Adella and Aunt Aquata are gone too?" Lara asked, and began to panic.

"Lara, Akash, Luciana, Coral, Jessie! Have you seen our mama?" Bella wailed.

"And what about our mom?" Jay and Scarlet asked.

"So let me get this straight." Lara, the oldest, said above the noise. "Our mom, Aunt Arista, Adella, Aquata, Alana and Andrina are missing! What's going on?"

"Daddy went to find all the uncles and Lila went to tell grandfather." Bella informed them.  
>"What should we do then?" Jessie asked.<p>

"Maybe Aunt Ariel can help!" Coral suggested.

"Maybe the other aunts know where mom is." Sheena told a frantic Melody as she and Mitchell lead her to the shore.

"Melody!" Coral cried as she saw the figure of her cousin coming through the darkness.

"Oh Melody, all of our moms are gone!" Jessie said.

"Our dads are talking with grandfather about them and we don't know what to do!" Bella looked at the oldest cousin for guidance.

"Wait, all the moms are gone? But where?" Melody looked confused.

"Alaria isn't here either, is she?" Sheena said grimly.

"What a wonderful reunion. We should start off by singing the _eight_ daughters of Triton." Alaria mused. She had easily snuck in six princesses and a queen into her isolated cave and turned Ariel into a mermaid. How did she accomplish this? Well, a mermaid has a lot more magic inside of her than a sea-witch, that's for sure.

"Wha-were…are we?" Attina sat up groggily.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Arista asked.

"Its-What-How-My legs," Ariel cried.

"How'd we get here?" Alana looked at her sisters fearfully.

"ALARIA!" Ariel yelled out in alarm.

"Alaria?" Alana, Arista, Adella, Andrina and Aquata questioned.

"Alaria." Attina whispered. "It is all Alaria."

"Who's Alaria? Another sea-witch?" Aquata asked.

"Alaria is Ariel's twin." Attina said.

"We have another sister?"

"Why yes you do…and she is here to seek revenge on you seven." Alaria growled.

"What revenge?" Aquata strained to see her eight sister, but it was too dark.

"Attina hasn't said a word about me huh?" The youngest sister pouted. "Well, I believe you own the rest an explanation, Attina."

"I do not have to say anything; your name says it all. EVIL ALARIA!"

"Well maybe a few days in this slammer will get you talking." Alaria quickly swam out of the cave before any of her half-cautious sisters could follow and her minion, Cynthia hurriedly shut the iron-wrought prison door.

"This is all my fault." Ariel sunk into the corner off the cave with her arms hugging her…tail.

"Oh, no Ariel, how could it be?" Arista looked at her sister sadly.

"I've should know she was evil, but I let her in and let her…" Ariel choked out hard sobs.

"There, there, what do you mean by 'let her in?'" Attina asked.

"Melody and Sheena found her on the beach…asking me too help her look for her daughter. But it was strange. She hadn't alerted the officials and vaguely gave me information about her. I don't even know her 'daughter's' name." Ariel said.

"Oh god, who cares about whose fault it is? What about our children and husbands, they must be worried sick!" Alana blurted out. "Bella is probably hysterical by now and poor Lila has to take care of her. And what about baby Andrew? How will Jonathan take care of him?"

"Luciana must be so lost…" Arista whispered to herself.

"My boys, Jessie and Jake" Aquata shook her head.

"Lara and Akash…" Attina thought aloud. "And Daniel."

"Jay and Scarlet and their daddy." Andrina chuckled sadly.

"ARIEL!" Attina cried in surprise, startling everyone. "Ariel, do you have your locket? The one daddy gave you on the day we got united? It matched Melody's so you could always keep in touch,"

Ariel's hand flew too her neck where she grasped the golden shell. "Yes," She smiled excitedly.

"Melody?" She spoke into the glowing orb.

"Hey, Mel, your necklace is glowing." Akash said as they discussed on what to do. Melody undid it and opened it up. To her relief she saw her mother's face but it was dark.

"Mom…where are you…are you okay…Alaria…we know she is behind this." Melody frantically cried into the orb.

"Melody dear, calm down. I'm fine but Alaria, she has us all trapped down here. All of you aunts and me. Please don't come here, or she'll get you too. But tell your grandfather." Ariel said calmly.

"He knows Aunt Ariel, but what can we do, we want to help you." Akash said.

"Give it too me," Attina took the locket from her sister. "Akash, darling it will be okay. Let grandfather handle this, I cannot bear Atlantica's crown prince getting hurt. Do what ever your dad and grandfather and uncles say. Don't come looking for us. Alaria is strong."

"Mom, you're a mermaid!" Melody realized in shock. "But I only though grandfather can make you a mermaid."

Ariel took back the locket from her sister. "That's what I mean…Alaria is very powerful. Stay away. I can't let you get hurt."

"I wanna talk to mommy," Bella wailed. Melody carefully handed her the locket. "Mommy come home now, it's so different with out you." Bella can be so naïve.

"Oh my Bella, my princess, I'll be home before you know it! Now give it to Lila, I assume all of you guys are there." Alana said softly.

After each cousin talked with their mothers thoroughly, they returned to Atlantica while Melody and her friends returned to her castle.

"Any news?" Eric asked.

"Mom is a mermaid. She is somewhere dark; she won't tell me exactly where she is. Aunt Attina, Andrina, Alana, Aquata, Arista and Adella are all there. It's all Alaria. Scheming, stupid Alaria. Akash and the others are going to get grandfather and all of the uncles to discuss this with you. Aunt Attina said we shouldn't do anything. But how can we just stand by and do nothing?"

"Oh Melody, we'll find them, don't worry." Eric said unsurely. "And Alaria will pay."

**~Happy Remembrance Day everyone. I know it isn't a happy day but I hope all of you just take a moment of you time to acknowledge them today. Just remember, without us winning WWII we would be living in a totally different and harsh world. And you don't just have to remember WWI and WWII veterans. Remember all the soldiers from the Korean war and the current war in Afghanistan. Thanks for reading, bye.**

Lost and Found

«Lila, Lila," Bella secoua sa sœur endormie éveillé.  
>"Euh ...-Wha" Lila<br>gémit, ignore ce qui se passait.  
>«Maman a disparu ...» La petite merprincess pleuré.<br>«Maman est allé?" Les yeux de Lila immédiatement cassé ouvert.  
>«J'ai eu un mauvais rêve et je suis allé dans sa chambre et elle n'était pas là!"<br>«Où est papa?"  
>"Je pense qu'il était en train de dormir Andrew."<br>«Nous mieux d'aller lui dire que." Lila a attrapé sa jeune sœur par le poignet et a accéléré du à la direction de la chambre de leurs petit frère.

"Lara, avez-vous vu maman n'importe où?" Seize ans Akash demanda à sa sœur jumelle.  
>«Non, en fait, je ne l'ai pas vu toute la nuit. Avez-vous demandé à mon père? "Lara a déclaré soupçonneux.<br>«Papa, Oncle Adrien et son oncle Cédric sont sortis."  
>"Peut-être la tante Alana sait."<br>«Allons savoir,« Les jumeaux fonça à une partie d'Alana du château.

«Lara! Akash! "Avez-vous vu l'un de nos mamans?" Luciana, Corail et Jessie demandé frénétiquement.  
>«Tante Arista, la tante et ma tante Adella Aquata sont allés trop?" Lara demandé, et a commencé à paniquer.<br>"Lara, Akash, Luciana, Corail, Jessie! Avez-vous vu notre maman? "Bella gémit.  
>»Et que dire de notre maman?" Jay et Scarlet demandé.<br>"Alors laissez-moi obtenir ce droit." Lara, l'aîné, a déclaré au-dessus du bruit. «Notre mère, la tante Arista, Adella, Aquata, Alana et Andrina manquent! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "  
>«Papa est allé trouver tous les oncles et Lila est allé dire grand-père." Bella informés.<br>«Que devons-nous faire alors?" Jessie demandé.  
>"Peut-être la tante Ariel peut vous aider!" Coral suggéré.<p>

"Peut-être les tantes d'autres savent où maman est." Sheena dit une mélodie effrénée comme elle et la conduire à Mitchell de la rive.  
>"Mélodie!" Coral pleuré en voyant la figure de son cousin à venir à travers les ténèbres.<br>«Oh Melody, l'ensemble de nos mamans sont partis!" Jessie dit.  
>«Nos papas sont à parler avec grand-père à leur sujet et nous ne savons pas quoi faire!" Bella regardé les vieux cousin, pour des conseils.<br>«Attendez, toutes les mamans sont allés? Mais où? "Melody semblé confus.  
>«Alaria n'est pas ici non plus, est-elle?" Sheena a déclaré un air sombre.<p>

"Quelles retrouvailles merveilleuses. Nous devrions commencer par le chant des huit filles de Triton. "Alaria songeait. Elle avait facilement faufilé dans les six princesses et une reine dans sa grotte isolée et transformé en sirène Ariel. Comment at-elle y parvenir? Eh bien, une sirène a beaucoup plus à l'intérieur de la magie de son d'une mer aux sorcières, c'est sûr.  
>"Wha-été ... sommes-nous?" Attina s'assit groggy.<br>"Pourquoi est-il si sombre là-dedans?" Arista demandé.  
>"Sa-quoi-comment-Mes jambes," Ariel pleuré.<br>"Comment as-nous arrivés là?" Alana regardé ses sœurs avec crainte.  
>«Alaria!" Ariel a crié en alarme.<br>«Alaria?" Alana, Arista, Adella, Andrina et Aquata interrogés.  
>«Alaria." Attina chuchoté. «Il est tout Alaria."<br>"Qui est Alaria? Une autre mer sorcière? "Aquata demandé.  
>«Alaria est la jumelle d'Ariel." Attina dit.<br>«Nous avons une autre soeur?"  
>«Mais oui, vous ne ... et elle est là pour se venger de vous, sept». Alaria grogna.<br>«Que la vengeance?" Aquata tendues pour voir sa soeur huit, mais il était trop sombre.  
>"Attina n'a pas dit un mot de moi hein?" La soeur cadette fit la moue. «Eh bien, je crois que vous possédez le reste des explications, Attina."<br>"Je n'ai pas à dire quoi que ce soit; votre nom dit tout. Alaria MAL! "  
>«Eh bien peut-être quelques jours dans cette prison vous obtiendrez de parler." Alaria rapidement nagé hors de la caverne avant tout de son demi-sœurs prudence pourrait suivre et son sbire, Cynthia hâte de fermer la porte de prison en fer forgé.<br>«C'est de ma faute." Ariel sombré dans le coin hors de la caverne avec ses bras étreignant son ... queue.  
>"Oh, non Ariel, comment pourrait-il être?" Arista regarda sa sœur avec tristesse.<br>«Je n'ai devrait savoir qu'elle a été mal, mais je lui laisse entrer et la laisser ..." Ariel étouffé des sanglots dur.  
>«Là, là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par« la laisser dedans? '"Attina demandé.<br>"Mélodie et Sheena l'ai trouvée sur la plage ... me poser trop de contribuer à son regard pour sa fille. Mais il était étrange. Elle n'avait pas alerté les responsables et vaguement m'a donné des informations à son sujet. Je ne sais même pas le nom de son «fille». Ariel dit.  
>"Oh mon dieu, qui se soucie de la faute duquel il est? Que dire de nos enfants et maris, ils doivent être inquiets malade! "Alana a lâché. «Bella est probablement hystérique maintenant et pauvres Lila doit prendre soin d'elle. Et que dire de bébé Andrew? Comment Jonathan prendre soin de lui? "<br>«Luciana doit en être ainsi perdue ..." Arista chuchoté à elle.  
>«Mes garçons, Jessie et Jake" Aquata secoua la tête.<br>"Lara et Akash ..." Attina pensé à haute voix. »Et Daniel."  
>"Jay et Scarlet et leur papa." Andrina riant tristement.<br>"Ariel!" Attina cria de surprise, tout le monde surprenant. "Ariel, avez-vous votre médaillon? Le papa de celle que vous a donné le jour nous nous sommes unis? Il correspond donc Melody vous pouvez toujours garder le contact »,  
>La main d'Ariel a volé trop son cou, où elle saisit la coquille d'or. «Oui,» Elle sourit avec enthousiasme.<br>"Melody?" Elle a parlé dans l'orbe rougeoyante.

«Hé, Mel, votre collier est éclatante." Akash a déclaré que ils ont discuté sur ce qu'il faut faire. Melody on défait et c'est ouvert. A son grand soulagement, elle a vu le visage de sa mère, mais il faisait sombre.  
>«Maman ... où êtes-vous ... ça va ... Alaria ... nous savons qu'elle est derrière tout cela." Melody frénétiquement pleuré dans l'orbe.<br>"Chère Mélodie, calmez-vous. Je vais bien, mais Alaria, elle nous a tous pris au piège ici-bas. Chacun d'entre vous tantes et moi. S'il vous plaît ne venez pas ici, ou elle vous être trop. Mais dites à votre grand-père. "Ariel dit calmement.  
>«Il sait tante Ariel, mais que pouvons nous faire, nous voulons vous aider." Akash dit.<br>«Donne-moi aussi," Attina pris le médaillon de sa soeur. "Akash, chérie on va bien se passer. Laissez-père gérer cela, je ne peux pas supporter d'Atlantica prince héritier se blesser. Ne jamais ce que ton père et grand-père et ses oncles dire. Ne venez pas nous chercher. Alaria est forte. "  
>«Maman, tu es une sirène!" Mélodie réalisé sous le choc. "Mais si je ne peut vous faire grand-père d'une sirène."<br>Ariel a repris le médaillon de sa soeur. "C'est ce que je veux dire ... Alaria est très puissant. Restez à l'écart. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire mal. "  
>«Je veux parler à maman," Bella gémit. Melody soin lui tendit le médaillon. «Maman viennent à la maison maintenant, c'est tellement différent avec des vous." Bella peut être si naïf.<br>"Oh mon Bella, ma princesse, je serai à la maison avant que vous savez! Maintenant, c'est donner à Lila, je suppose que tous les gars sont là. "Alana dit doucement.

Après chaque cousin, ont parlé avec leurs mères à fond, ils retournèrent à Atlantica tout Melody et ses amis retourné à son château.  
>"Des nouvelles?" Eric demandé.<br>«Maman est une sirène. Elle est quelque part sombre, elle ne sera pas me dire exactement où elle est. Tante Attina, Andrina, Alana, Aquata, Arista et Adella sont tous là. C'est tout Alaria. Intrigante, Alaria stupide. Akash et les autres vont obtenir grand-père et tous les oncles de discuter de cela avec vous. Tante Attina dit que nous devrions ne rien faire. Mais comment pouvons-nous rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire? "  
>«Oh Melody, nous allons les trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas." Dit Eric unsurely. »Et Alaria va payer."<p> 


	4. Scars Will Heal

Scars Will Heal 

"_Congratulations, Queen Athena, you now have two baby girls!" The mid-wife smiled at her._

"_Twins?" Athena grinned in surprise.  
>"Indeed. Here is the first one, and here is the second." The mid-wife handed her two pink bundles. Athena managed to unwrap them to see their full body. The first princess had an emerald green tail, full lush red hair and the bluest of eyes. Her twin was even more precious with a watery grayish-blue tail, lavender eyes and black hair. But their was also something strange about her too. She had a squiggly mark on her left arm.<em>

"_Mistella, do you have any clue as to what this is?" Athena asked her as she busily cleaned up the egg shell pieces._

"_Oh my, Athena, that is the marking of Selindera, the evil sea serpent." Mistella gasped.  
>"This is bad, very bad. Before your husband's ancestors slayed her, she vowed to return. And I believe that she has returned in your eighth daughter's body." <em>

"_This is, this is horrible." Athena cried. "Summon my husband please." _

_King Triton entered, looking wary. "Athena, what's wrong?"  
>"Our daughter, our eighth daughter, Selindera is inside of her!" Athena cried.<em>

"_Eighth Daughter?" _

"_I've had twins."  
>"Athena, you do realize that eight daughters are very unlucky."<br>"I'm sorry but aren't you the least bit worried?" _

"_It is-unfortunate, but we have to carry through. And what will the kingdom say about having eight princesses? Ever bad happening will be blamed on her."_

"_How can we protect her?"_

"_We'll keep her a secret. I'll announce the birth of the seventh daughter then."_

"_How can we keep her a secret, Triton? She is our daughter."  
>"I just don't want her to get hurt, Athena."<br>"Oh very well than." Athena sighed helplessly._

"_They do need names though." Triton smiled, trying to cheer her up._

"_The seventh shall be named Ariel." Attina grinned, she always wanted a daughter named Ariel._

"_And the eighth shall be named Alaria." Triton finished._

"_Alaria, as in secret." Athena gazed at him suspiciously._

"_Well, she is our secret daughter." Triton said simply. _

"Alaria, what have _I _done to you." Aquata said. "I never even knew about you. In fact out of us all only Attina remembers you."

"Well, I'm making 'daddy' pay. Whatever will he do about his lost daughters?" Alaria said hauntingly.

"Find us." Andrina gave Alaria a sarcastic grin.

"So you're the funny one huh?" Alaria glared at her.

"No, I'm the realistic one. And I can bet any day now our husbands and daddy will come here, take away all your magic junk and get us out of here and put you in a psycho house." Andrina said.

"But you're daddy won't be able to find you." Alaria replied.

"Keep dreaming, dear sweet sister." Alana laughed.

"Well, I guess you don't want your food rations for the day." Alaria tried another tatic, to try to stop them from teasing her.

"I'd pass on the food poison today." Alana smirked.

"Why-you all are-I'm glad I wasn't raised with you all." Alaria spat.

"Ditto." Andrina laughed.

"Guys, you got my 'ittle sister angry." Ariel joined the joking, even though it was cruel.

"That's it, I'm taking out my potions!" Alaria made a dramatic exit.

"Whatever." Andrina said.

"Guys," Attina hissed. "You're making this worse than it actually has to be."  
>"Calm down, we are just having fun." Alana said.<p>

"Still, she's probably brewing something up that would, like, make us slaves to her!" Arista cried.

"Arista, she's a psychopath, not a magician." Adella pointed out.

"Then how did she make Ariel a mermaid?" Arista pressed.

"Oh," Adella bowed her head.

"She made her mermaid with Ursula's magic." Attina picked up a purple bottle.

"And where did she get that?" Alana asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Attina snapped.

"It seems like you knew a lot of things, Attina." Aquata said.

"Like what." Attina grimaced.

"Uh, jezz, just throwing this out there, uh ALARIA!" Aquata glared at her.

"What do you mean." Attina said.

"You see, if you would have warned me about our secret sister, our Alaria, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Adella said.

"Do you think I gave Alaria any thought in the last thirty years?" Attina said. "I can bet you daddy doesn't even know about her."

"You still could have told us you know." Ariel said.

"Well, mother said don't mention this to anyone!" Attina defended herself.

"Of course you do every single thing mother says." Aquata said.

"Well mother never said anything wrong did she?" Asked Arista.

"That's true, but we are direct family. Alaria and I _literally_ entered this world together. Could have at least given us a hint." Ariel said, joining into the blame game.

"I could have, but I didn't and I am sorry." Attina said. "There is that what you wanted to hear."

"You're forgiven Attina, but if there are any secrets-and that is for all of us-speak now." Aquata said.

"I have another daughter!" Adella blurted.

"What?" All the of her sisters looked confused.

"Well, I had another daughter. She hatched just days after my wedding, but she died. I couldn't bare telling you because you all would think that I am irresponsible." Adella sobbed.

"Oh Adella," Attina patted her head, but then looked at her sternly. "She is yours and Gabe's daughter though right."  
>"Obviously." Adella rolled her eyes.<p>

"I've tried having more kids, I've tried having sons, but they just didn't work out." Ariel said sadly. "I hope Eric isn't mad at me, I always knew he wanted a son."

"Ariel, Eric loves you no matter what. And either he is a super actor or something I think Melody means the world to him. He loves her just as much as he would have loved a son." Alana said.

"Really? Your sure?"  
>"Positive."<p>

"Thanks 'Lana." Ariel smiled.

"I'm going to have another child." Arista said shyly.  
>"That's wonderful Arista!" Andrina cried. "Competing with me in the child race huh?"<br>"Well, I miss not having a baby to pamper. Luciana is 'a big girl now'." Arista chuckled.

"God, they can do anything together, can't they?" Alaria said to Cynthia. "They were enemies, then they were, well, sisters!" Cynthia nodded in agreement. "Is in possible to go from fighters one minute to friends the next?" Cynthia nodded again. "There are times where I would have given anything to do what they are doing. But after all 'daddy' kicked me out, so why bother." Alaria said. Now days, the real Alaria, not monstrous Selindra, was growing inside of her. As if the presence of her sisters were making her soft, sweet, driving the Selindra out of her. Even the mark of Selindra on her arm began to fade. Maybe, just maybe, love between sisters can make her the real her.

~Awe, so maybe Alaria isn't so bad after all. This might sound weird but do any of you remember the _Winx Club_? Yeah, well the thing about love getting out the real you was sorta idealized from there. Such as when Bloom was possessed into an evil person but Sky confessed his love for her and showed that they both really loved each other and then Bloom became good again *spoiler alert*. So the concept is from there, but I'm going change some stuff up. And responses to your comments:

Clara: Thanks, I know Melody is a lover girl too!

Unknown Awesomeness: Thank you very much! I hope you are enjoying it.

wolfgurl211: Ahaha, THANKS!

Sea witch hunter: I might use some magic after all, thanks for the idea.

Lucy: Dearest Lucy, thanks, Bella also made me weep a little because she's so darn cute. Sorry about your grandpa and I think it was really brave of him to have fought in WWII. Guess what? I moved! To Calgary, where it has strangely not even snowed yet. But no worries, I'll be a Canuck Fan Forever. Take care, bye.

Les cicatrices vont guérir

_"Félicitations,__la__reine__Athéna,__vous__avez__maintenant__deux__petites__filles!"__La__sage-femme__lui__sourit.  
>"Les<em>_jumeaux?"__Athéna__sourit__de__la__surprise.  
>«En<em>_effet.__Voici__la__première,__et__voici__la__seconde.__"La__sage-femme__lui__tendit__deux__faisceaux__roses.__Athéna__a__réussi__à__les__déballer__pour__voir__leur__corps__complet.__La__première__princesse__avait__une__queue__de__couleur__vert__émeraude,__pleins__de__cheveux__abondante__rouge__et__le__bleu__des__yeux.__Son__jumeau__était__encore__plus__précieux__avec__un__liquide__bleu-gris__queue,__les__yeux__lavande__et__les__cheveux__noirs.__Mais__leur__était__aussi__quelque__chose__d'étrange__à__son__sujet__aussi.__Elle__avait__un__gribouillis__marque__sur__son__bras__gauche.  
>"Mistella,<em>_avez-vous__la__moindre__idée__de__ce__que__c'est?"__Athéna__lui__a__demandé,__comme__elle__occupés__à__nettoyer__les__pièces__coquille__d'œuf.  
>"Oh<em>_mon__dieu,__Athéna,__qui__est__le__marquage__des__Selindera,__le__serpent__de__mer__du__mal."__Mistella__haleta.  
>"C'est<em>_mauvais,__très__mauvais.__Avant__ancêtres__de__votre__mari__lui__slayed,__elle__jura__de__revenir.__Et__je__crois__qu'elle__est__retournée__dans__le__corps__de__votre__fille__Huitième__».  
>"Ceci<em>_est,__c'est__horrible."__Athena__pleuré.__«Invoquez__mon__mari__s'il__vous__plaît."  
>Le<em>_Roi__Triton__est__entré,__en__regardant__méfier.__"Athéna,__ce__qui__ne__va__pas?"  
>«Notre<em>_fille,__notre__fille__huitième,__Selindera__est__à__l'intérieur__d'elle!"__Athena__pleuré.  
>"Fille<em>_huitième?"  
>«J'ai<em>_eu__des__jumeaux."  
>"Athéna,<em>_vous__vous__rendez__compte__que__huit__filles__sont__très__malchanceux."  
>«Je<em>_suis__désolé,__mais__tu__n'es__pas__le__moins__du__monde__inquiet?"  
>«Il<em>_est__malheureux-,__mais__nous__avons__à__mener__à__bien.__Et__quel__sera__le__royaume__dire__au__sujet__d'avoir__huit__princesses?__Passe__jamais__mauvaise__sera__blâmé__sur__elle.__"  
>"Comment<em>_peut-on__la__protéger?"  
>«Nous<em>_allons__garder__son__secret.__Je__vais__annoncer__la__naissance__de__la__septième__fille__alors.__"  
>"Comment<em>_peut-on__garder__son__secret,__Triton?__Elle__est__notre__fille.__"  
>«Je<em>_ne__veux__pas__qu'elle__se__blesse,__Athéna».  
>"Oh<em>_très__bien__que."__Athéna__soupira__impuissants.  
>«Ils<em>_ne__doivent__noms__bien."__Triton__sourit,__en__essayant__de__lui__remonter__le__moral.  
>"Le<em>_septième__sera__nommé__Ariel».__Attina__sourit,__elle__a__toujours__voulu__une__fille__nommée__Ariel.  
>"Et<em>_le__huitième__sera__nommé__Alaria."__Triton__fini.  
>«Alaria,<em>_comme__en__secret."__Athéna__regarda__soupçonneux.  
>«Eh<em>_bien,__elle__est__notre__fille__secrète."__Triton__dit__simplement._

«Alaria, qu'ai-je fait pour vous." Aquata dit. «Je ne savais même pas sur vous. En fait de nous tous seuls Attina se souvient de vous. "  
>«Eh bien, je fais« papa »payer. Quel que soit ce qu'il va faire de ses filles a perdu? "Alaria déclaré envoûtante.<br>«Trouvez-nous». Andrina donné Alaria un sourire sarcastique.  
>«Alors, tu es le seul drôle hein?" Alaria fixa sur elle.<br>«Non, je suis le seul réaliste. Et je peux parier tous les jours maintenant nos maris et papa vont venir ici, plats à emporter tous vos ordure magique et nous sortir de là et vous mettre dans une maison de psycho. "Andrina dit.  
>«Mais tu es papa ne sera pas en mesure de vous trouver." Alaria répondu.<br>«Continuer à rêver, chère sœur douce." Alana ri.  
>«Eh bien, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que vos rations de nourriture pour la journée." Alaria essayé un autre Tatic, pour tenter de les arrêter de la taquiner.<br>"J'aimerais passer le poison alimentaire d'aujourd'hui." Alana sourit.  
>«Pourquoi vous êtes tous-Je suis heureux que je n'ai pas été soulevé avec vous tous." Alaria craché.<br>"Idem". Andrina ri.  
>"Les gars, vous avez obtenu mon« soeur ittle en colère. "Ariel rejoint la plaisanterie, même si elle est cruelle.<br>«Ça y est, je prends mes potions!" Alaria fait une sortie spectaculaire.  
>"Quel que soit». Andrina dit.<br>"Les gars," Attina sifflée. «Vous faites pire que ce qu'il a réellement l'être."  
>«Calmez-vous, nous sommes juste s'amuser." Alana dit.<br>»Pourtant, elle est probablement quelque chose de brassage qui, comme, faire de nous des esclaves à elle!" Arista pleuré.  
>"Arista, elle est un psychopathe, pas un magicien." Adella souligné.<br>"Alors, comment at-elle pris une sirène Ariel?" Arista pressé.  
>"Oh," Adella baissa la tête.<br>"Elle a fait ses sirène avec la magie d'Ursula." Attina ramassé une bouteille de violet.  
>«Et où est-elle arrivée là?" Alana demandé.<br>"Comment suis-je supposé savoir?" Attina craqué.  
>"Il semble que tu savais beaucoup de choses, Attina." Aquata dit.<br>«Comme quoi». Attina grimaça.  
>"Euh, Jezz, juste jeter ce là-bas, euh Alaria!" Aquata fixa sur elle.<br>«Que voulez-vous dire." Attina dit.  
>«Vous voyez, si vous m'auriez prévenu au sujet de notre soeur secrète, notre Alaria, nous ne serions pas ici, aurions-nous?" Adella dit.<br>«Pensez-vous que j'ai donné Alaria toute pensée au cours des trente dernières années?" Attina dit. "Je parie que vous pouvez papa ne sait même pas son sujet."  
>"Vous avez encore aurait pu nous dire que vous savez." Ariel dit.<br>«Eh bien, la mère a déclaré ne pas mentionner ce à n'importe qui!" Attina s'est défendue.  
>"Bien sûr que vous faites chaque mère seule chose dit." Aquata dit.<br>«Eh bien la mère n'a jamais dit quelque chose de mal at-elle?" A demandé Arista.  
>«C'est vrai, mais nous sommes de la famille directe. Alaria et j'ai littéralement entrés dans ce monde ensemble. Aurait au moins pu nous donner un indice. "Ariel a déclaré, rejoignant dans le jeu du blâme.<br>«J'aurais pu, mais je n'ai pas et je suis désolé." Attina dit. "Il n'y a que ce que tu voulais entendre."  
>«Vous êtes pardonné Attina, mais s'il ya des secrets et qui est pour nous tous-parler maintenant." Aquata dit.<br>"J'ai une autre fille!" Adella a lâché.  
>"Quoi?" Tous les sœurs de son air confus.<br>«Eh bien, j'ai eu une autre fille. Elle éclos quelques jours seulement après mon mariage, mais elle est morte. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire nues parce que vous tous qui pensez que je suis irresponsable. "Adella sanglotait.  
>«Oh Adella," Attina lui caressa la tête, mais alors la regarda sévèrement. «Elle est le vôtre et sa fille Gabe bien droite."<br>"Evidemment". Adella roula des yeux.  
>«J'ai essayé d'avoir plus d'enfants, j'ai essayé d'avoir de fils, mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas fonctionné." Ariel dit tristement. "J'espère que Eric n'est pas fou à moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il voulait un fils."<br>"Ariel, Eric vous aime quoi qu'il arrive. Et soit il est un acteur super ou quelque chose que je pense Melody signifie le monde pour lui. Il l'aime tout autant, comme il aurait aimé un fils. "Alana dit.  
>"Vraiment? Votre sûr? "<br>"Positif".  
>"Merci" Lana ". Ariel sourit.<br>«Je vais avoir un autre enfant." Arista dit timidement.  
>«C'est merveilleux Arista!" Andrina pleuré. «La concurrence avec moi dans la course enfants hein?"<br>«Eh bien, je m'ennuie de ne pas avoir un bébé à choyer. Luciana est «une grande fille maintenant." Arista riant.

«Dieu, ils peuvent faire quelque chose ensemble, ne peuvent-ils?" Alaria dit Cynthia. «Ils étaient des ennemis, alors qu'ils étaient bien, mes sœurs!" Cynthia acquiesçant de la tête. "Est-ce possible d'aller dans des combattants d'une minute pour des amis de la prochaine?" Cynthia acquiesça de nouveau. "Il ya des moments où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour faire ce qu'ils font. Mais après tout «papa» m'a chassé, alors pourquoi s'embêter. "Alaria dit. De nos jours, les Alaria réel, pas monstrueux Selindra, a grandit à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme si la présence de ses sœurs ont fait d'elle douce, sucrée, la conduite du Selindra hors d'elle. Même la marque de Selindra sur son bras a commencé à s'estomper. Peut-être, juste peut-être, l'amour entre sœurs peut lui faire le vrai son.


	5. Insanity

Insanity

"What would I give

To get out of here

What would I pay

To go home to Eric

What would I do see Melody

Smiling at me

Wish I could walk

Wish I could run

Wish I could stay all day in the sun

Wandering free

Wish I could be

No where near here…" Ariel sang quietly to herself. It has been days and all the sisters did were sit around.

"Ariel's right, maybe we should sing to past the time." Arista exclaimed enthusiastically. Although she was bored as ever, she felt that it was dependant on her too pass the time.

"I think Ariel's lyrics said enough." Aquata replied bluntly. Her fins were itching to go out and just simply swim.

"I think Alaria has gotten to us." Attina said carefully.

"And how is that?" Andrina asked.

"She has gotten to us mentally. She is going to make us crazy! Scars and bruises will heal, but metal problems can leave a permanent mark." Attina said intelligently.

"And you know this how?" Adella looked at her sister is surprise. Since when was she a doctor?

"Because I paid attention in school while you drooled over boys." Attina said.

"No, she just drooled over her desk. The boys wouldn't go ten feet near her!" Aquata laughed.

"Oh Aquata, you were one of the boys." Adella said. "While we were curling our hair for the party, you'd be playing walleyball."

"And I was _awesome _at it too!" Aquata pointed out. "But Ariel had the best adventures."

"Our rebel." Arista giggled.

"So Ariel, tell us something we don't know…" Attina said slyly. She secretly admired all of Ariel's fun and adventures.

"Triton, are you positive that you know where all of our wives are?" Jonathan asked, perching up on a rock.

"Where else would they be?" Triton replied.

"You're right, sir." Eric responded. "But how do we exactly get to them?"

"Yeah, Alaria certainly has magic powers if she can make Ariel human. How do we save our selves as well?" Daniel asked.

"Man-up Daddy," Jake slapped his back. "My boy Jessie is half your size, yet twice has strong." He teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm just saying." Daniel surrendered his arms.

"Well, it wouldn't matter if your gone anyway boy, Attina is getting the throne, not you." Sebastian said from Triton's shoulder. Triton also broke into a hearty laugh. Daniel was the only son-in-law Triton never grew on. Eric, in fact, was his favourite.

"Daddy, daddy, my necklace is glowing again! It's mom." Melody said, running up to her father.

"No kidding," Sheena said jogging along beside her.

"Thanks, Melly. Ariel? Hi! It's been days, but your dad thought of somewhere where you might be." Eric told his wife. "And you haven't called in days."

"Sorry, but the power is weak here. I only want to use it when it is important. Listen, what I said about Alaria. She is NOT dangerous. All she has is Ursula's magic. Please come get us out of here." Ariel pleaded. She and her sisters couldn't take it anymore. Their stories and taunts entertained them, but now, after days of isolation, they were bored out of their minds.

"Don't worry honey, we're be their as soon as we can." Eric replied gently. "Now save the locket's energy. We might need it later. Bye, take care."

"Bye, Eric and Melody." Ariel shut her locket.

"What are we waiting for?" Triton asked. "Let's get too it."

"Uh, sir?" Eric looked at Triton and gestured to his feet. "Either you turn me into a merman our I don't know."

"Sorry my boy." Triton appolgised. He swiftly turned him into a man with a navy tail.

"Awesome tail," Mitchell said, appearing behind the girls.

"Oh, grandfather, can I come too? I do have the locket, after all." Melody said.

"Very well," Triton raised his trident.

"Wait, if Melody goes, can I go?" Sheena asked.

"Oh me too!" Mitchell said.

"One of you have to stay in case we need you." Melody advised. But who would she pick? She wanted to go with Mitchell, but she wouldn't get to spend as much 'quality time' with him. "Sheena, will come with me. You stay with you parents, Mitchell and explain everything please."

"Yes!" Sheena cheered.

"Alright." Mitchell said in a sober tone. "I'll be waiting for you." Mitchell took her hand and kissed it. Eric's jaw dropped. Triton simply smirked and closed it with his finger.

"You'll have to face it sooner or later."

"How the heck do you move?" Sheena asked, flicking her lavender tail and translucent turquoise fins around.

"Gosh, you're creating a whirlpool; just do what I'm doing." Melody easily demonstrated on her deep pink tail.

"And these shells feel…strange." Sheena whispered in her friend's ear.

"But it goes with you fins!" Melody innocently added.

"And so do yours. Look, I think that's your cousin Lara. Now she has a beautiful tail." They gazed at pretty Lara, who had a strange, identical resemblance too her mom. Except her tail was a deep red and she had shimmery, golden fins that were almost un-natural. Even her shells were golden!

"Melody! You came! And you brought Shelia along too!" Lara exclaimed excitedly, eloping her cousin in a giant hug.

"My name is Sheena."

"Oh, silly me! Get over here!" Lara squeezed her too.

"Where are your cousins?" Triton asked.

"Doing nothing to help, like you told us too!" Lara grinned.

"Lara, you know we don't mean that." Daniel said.

"Sorry, but we want to do something!"

"Letting us handle the situation is all the help we need!" Avery said.

"I understand Uncle Avery." Lara replied lamely, automatically. She had heard of this all before. They all think that she and her brother and all of her cousins are babies that can't risk getting hurt. Well, she is going to prove that she and her cousins can do anything.

~Short, but I have a heck lot of homework. But I will take the time to respond to reviewers.

Sea Witch Hunter: You are so welcome :D

Mila: I have no clue if they lay eggs or what! But it is an edumacted guess :P

Lucy: Winx Club is like those old TV shows I used to watch when I was like seven-10! It was on YTV…its okay if you don't remember. I'm so sorry that you are getting bullied. I used to be 'bullied' too. In sixth grade I was the tallest in the whole school so I got nicknamed 'daddy long legs'. But you what I did? Laugh it off. I also have ashy knees. 'Ashy Ashlyn' has been tossed around. But again I just laugh it off. (Then I call them a bad bad word.) But the people that call me that are my friends, so I guess it is different between real bullies. You can tell me anything (how they are bullying you, what they are saying etc.); you know talking about it will make you feel better. And too raise awareness for STAND UP TO BULLING DAY in Canada, my school is selling pink shirts with an awesome quote and promise we have to sign. They are light pink and have the word STAND UP on the front. I bought one for $10.00. They are so worth it. On Friday (STAND UP TO BULLYING DAY) our whole school is going to wear them!

Folie

«Que ferais-je donner à  
>Pour sortir d'ici<br>Que ferais-je payer  
>Pour rentrer à la maison d'Eric<br>Que ferais-je voir le Melody  
>Me sourit<br>Wish I pourrait marcher  
>J'aurais bien exécuté<br>J'aurais bien rester toute la journée sous le soleil  
>Errant sans<br>Wish I pourrait être  
>Pas d'endroit où près d'ici ... "Ariel chante doucement à elle-même. Il a été jour et toutes les sœurs ne sont assis autour.<br>«Droit d'Ariel, nous devrions chanter pour passé le temps." Arista s'écria avec enthousiasme. Bien qu'elle s'ennuyait comme toujours, elle a estimé qu'il était trop dépendante de son passe-temps.  
>"Je pense que des paroles d'Ariel dit assez." Aquata répondu sans ambages. Ses nageoires ont des démangeaisons à sortir et tout simplement nager.<br>"Je pense que Alaria a appris à nous." Attina déclaré attentivement.  
>«Et comment est-ce?" Andrina demandé.<br>«Elle a appris à nous mentalement. Elle va nous rendre fou! Les cicatrices et d'ecchymoses va guérir, mais des problèmes de métal peut laisser une marque permanente. "Attina déclaré intelligemment.  
>"Et vous savez ce de cette façon?" Adella regarda sa sœur est la surprise. Depuis quand était-elle un médecin?<br>«Parce que j'ai fait attention à l'école alors que vous bavé sur les garçons." Attina dit.  
>«Non, elle vient de bavé sur son bureau. Les garçons vont pas dix pieds près d'elle! "Aquata ri.<br>«Oh Aquata, vous avez été l'un des garçons." Adella dit. "Alors que nous étions à friser les cheveux pour le parti, vous seriez jouer walleyball."  
>"Et j'ai été impressionnants à elle aussi!" Aquata souligné. «Mais Ariel a les plus belles aventures."<br>«Notre rebelle." Arista rigolé.  
>«Alors Ariel, dites-nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ..." a déclaré Attina sournoisement. Elle admirait secrètement tous les divertissements d'Ariel et d'aventures.<p>

"Triton, êtes-vous certain que vous savez où l'ensemble de nos épouses sont?" Jonathan a demandé, perché sur un rocher.  
>"Où seraient-ils?" Triton répondu.<br>«Vous avez raison, monsieur." Eric a répondu. "Mais comment pouvons-nous exactement de les atteindre?"  
>"Ouais, Alaria a certainement des pouvoirs magiques, si elle peut faire Ariel humaine. Comment pouvons-nous sauver nous-mêmes aussi bien? "Daniel a demandé.<br>«L'homme en place papa", Jake a giflé son dos. «Mon garçon est Jessie moitié de votre taille, mais a deux fois fort." Il taquina, causant à chacun de rire.  
>"Je dis juste." Daniel cédé ses bras.<br>«Eh bien, il ne serait pas grave si votre parti tout de même garçon, Attina devient le trône, pas vous." Sebastian dit de l'épaule de Triton. Triton a également fait irruption dans un rire franc. Daniel était le fils-frère que Triton ne poussait sur. Eric, en fait, était son favori.  
>«Papa, papa, mon collier est allumé à nouveau! C'est maman. "Melody dit, courant vers son père.<br>«Sans blague», a déclaré Sheena jogging le long de ses côtés.  
>«Merci, Melly. Ariel? Salut! Cela fait des jours, mais votre père pensait d'un endroit où vous pourriez être. "Eric dit à sa femme. «Et vous n'avez pas appelé en quelques jours."<br>"Désolé, mais la puissance est faible ici. Je veux seulement à l'utiliser quand c'est important. Écoutez, ce que j'ai dit sur Alaria. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Tout ce qu'elle a de la magie d'Ursula. S'il vous plaît venez nous sortir d'ici. "Ariel plaidé. Elle et ses sœurs ne pouvaient pas prendre plus. Leurs histoires et des railleries de les divertir, mais maintenant, après des jours d'isolement, ils s'ennuyaient de leurs esprits.  
>"Ne vous inquiétez pas de miel, nous sommes comme leur dès que nous le pouvons." Eric a répondu doucement. "Maintenant, économiser de l'énergie du médaillon. Nous pourrions avoir besoin plus tard. Bye, prendre soin. "<br>«Bye, Eric et Melody." Ariel ferma médaillon.  
>«Que sommes-nous attendre?" Triton demandé. «Allons-nous trop de lui."<br>"Euh, monsieur?" Eric regardé Triton et fait signe à ses pieds. "Soit vous me transformer en un triton notre je ne sais pas."  
>"Désolé mon garçon." Triton appolgised. Il en fit rapidement un homme avec une queue de marine.<br>"Génial la queue", a dit M. Mitchell, apparaissant derrière les filles.  
>«Oh, grand-père, je peux venir aussi? Je dois le médaillon, après tout. "Melody dit.<br>«Très bien», Triton a soulevé son trident.  
>«Attendez, si Melody va, je peux aller?" Sheena demandé.<br>«Oh moi aussi!" A dit M. Mitchell.  
>«Un d'entre vous ont de rester au cas où nous vous avez besoin." Melody conseillé. Mais qui aurait-elle choisir? Elle voulait aller avec Mitchell, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas à dépenser »du temps de qualité", autant avec lui. "Sheena, va venir avec moi. Vous restez avec vous les parents, Mitchell et tout expliquer s'il vous plaît. "<br>"Oui!" Sheena applaudi.  
>"Alright". Mitchell dit d'un ton sobre. «Je vais être en attente pour vous." Mitchell lui prit la main et la baisa. La mâchoire d'Eric chuté. Triton simplement sourit et elle fermée avec son doigt.<br>«Vous aurez à y faire face tôt ou tard."

«Comment diable voulez-vous aller?" Sheena demandé, effleurant sa queue de lavande et translucide ailettes turquoises autour.  
>«Mon Dieu, vous créez un tourbillon, il suffit de faire ce que je fais." Melody facilement démontré sur sa queue rose profond.<br>»Et ces coquilles sentir ... étrange." Sheena à l'oreille de son amie.  
>"Mais il va avec vous palmes!" Melody innocemment ajouté.<br>»Et ainsi faire le vôtre. Écoutez, je pense que c'est votre cousin, Lara. Maintenant, elle a une belle queue. "Ils se regardèrent jolies Lara, qui avait une étrange ressemblance avec sa mère trop identiques. Sauf sa queue était d'un rouge profond et elle avait shimmery, palmes d'or qui étaient presque contre nature. Même ses obus ont été d'or!  
>"Mélodie! Vous êtes venu! Et vous avez apporté Shelia long aussi! "Lara s'écria avec enthousiasme, s'enfuyant de son cousin dans une étreinte géant.<br>"Mon nom est Sheena."  
>«Oh, idiot moi! Viens ici! "Lara serra aussi.<br>«Où sont vos cousins?" Triton demandé.  
>"Ne rien faire pour aider, comme vous nous avez dit aussi!" Lara sourit.<br>"Lara, vous savez que nous ne signifie pas que." Daniel dit.  
>"Désolé, mais nous voulons faire quelque chose!"<br>«Laisser-nous la situation est toute l'aide qu'il nous faut!" Avery dit.  
>«Je comprends l'oncle Avery." Lara a répondu maladroitement, automatiquement. Elle avait entendu parler de tout cela avant. Ils pensent tous que elle et son frère et tous ses cousins sont les bébés qui ne peuvent pas risquer de se blesser. Eh bien, elle va prouver qu'elle et ses cousins peuvent rien faire.<p> 


	6. Not So Bad

Not So Bad

One evening after Alaria had made her dinner rounds, she called for Arista. The blonde mermaid looked at her curiously but obeyed her capture. She didn't dare run away, knowing that her sisters would pay.

"Alaria…why am I here?" Arista looked around a dark, office like room. Silvers of light entered though the small, deformed window.

"You seemed the nicest and most forgiving of the seven."  
>"I don't understand..."<br>"Sit, Arista. I'm sorry for bringing you all away from you families and tossing you into this hell hole." Alaria collapsed onto the chair. "I thought that it would teach you too never leave me. I have changed. After watching you girls giggle and fun, I never realized how much I missed out on."

"Oh Alaria…" Arista started.

"No Arista, I don't want you feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't completely Attina's either. I want to let you go, but before I you leave, I want one thing from you."  
>"And that is?<br>"To become one of you. I want to go home."

"Lara, you're crazy. All that's going to happen when we help is more trouble." Akash said. He hated it when his sister had crazy ideas. She could be so unreasonable sometimes.

"Who cares, mom would be glad we came to her rescue!" Jessie said.

"But all of our moms told us firmly that we had to stay here!" Bella crossed her little arms over her chest. She flicked her rose coloured tail at her older sister.

"Yeah, what she said." Lara flicked her sapphire tail back at Bella so hard she tumbled back, messing up her strawberry-blonde curls. She glared at Lila and she simply smiled back.

"I'd stay here, if I were you guys. I mean, leave to all of your dads." Sheena said. "It is like you have never read a story book. Don't you know that when the kid disobeys their parents and runs off anyway, the bad guy catches them!"

"Shelia has made an excellent point." Akash put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"SHEENA is right, Lara." Melody said, knocking her cousin's arm off of her friend's shoulder.

"Come 'on Melody, you of all the people must want to go on an adventure!" Lara encouraged.

"I have learned my lesson!" Melody said, slicing the waters.

"Lets do it like the Geeks did…" Lara said.

"Greeks." Sheena sighed. Lara's such a ditz, can't pronounced anything.

"Democratically, alright, whoever agrees with Akash go near him, whoever agrees with me is on my side."

Bella rushed into Lara's arms, as did Scarlet, Luciana and Coral. Jessie debated for a few extra seconds before he swam along to Akash with Melody, Sheena, Lila, Jay and Coral.

"Sheila doesn't count!" Bella complained.

"SHE-" Melody was prepared for the defense again.

"Leave it." Sheena muttered, knowing that no one will ever say her name right.

"Well, she counts because she is here. And anyways, we've won." Akash smiled at her.

He was glad that he did not have to go and fight. Well not fight, but go to the rescue. He wasn't the rule breaker. Baby Lara was. Even for twins, the two were completely different.

Lara was a beauty with curly black ringette's, long silky lashes, full rosy lips and emerald eyes. Akash on the other hand had a goofy smile, brownish-light green eyes, and long nose wavy, brown hair. He was muscular, but never picked a fight with anyone. Lara had been in more 'fights' that he had. Although he wasn't as dashing as blonde and blue-eyed Jessie, he was the kindest. He was not as soft as Luciana or and easy-going as Lila, he was well respected.

Lila was Akash's favourite cousin. They both dealt with loud, overreacting sisters. Her mother, Alana sometimes said that Lila should have been a boy with her rough and 'tuff' talk and easy going nature. Aquata laughed and had said that Lila was probably Jessie's older sister. Although, being Alana's daughter had its cons. She had a sharp, feminine face with naturally curled lashes and big, bright blue eyes. Her hair was dark as well, but she always wore it in an updo, unlike Lara.

Just as Akash was annoyed with Lara, Lila was annoyed with Bella. Bella was a beauty, but cheeky and sly. She'd get Lila in trouble on something she had done, and win her parents over with her 'dolphin face.'

Bella, though younger, often bossed shy, soft and sweet Luciana around. Luciana was a real musician though, tossing her long, straight brown hair back and closing her brown eyes and she played the saxophone.

Jay and Scarlet aren't usually present. They were fairly younger that all of the other cousins, except for Andrew and the just played together. Scarlet was a year younger than her brother but she was taller than him. Jay was a little troublemaker, often getting stuck into Bella's plans.

Coral usually sucked up to Melody, as she did today during the vote. She had a secret love for the world above, her mother, Adella knew about it, but they both realized that Attina wouldn't approve. She barely let Ariel go with a lot of tears, cries and protests.

"Let's show Sheena around to kill time." Akash suggested to the bored crowd.

"FINALLY!" Sheena exclaimed, somebody got her name right.

"Shhh…I know people rarely get your name right." The oldest cousin patted her friend's thick, black-haired head.

"I guess it will help to take our mind off things." Lara said. She was still disappointed that they could not go help their mothers.

"OH! OH! Let's take her too see my baby brother. Andrew is soooooo cute. Obviously not as cute as me, but all the more!" Bella raised her arm up high like she was in a classroom.

"Yeah, because Sheena came all the way here to see a baby." Lila rolled her eyes.

"Let's go see important things, like you know, Grandmother Athena's golden statue and stuff." Jessie suggest.

"Legit, gold!" Sheena's jaw dropped.

"What else would their be…" Lara said. Sheena narrowed her eyes at her and followed Akash out the door. It wasn't her fault that she never heard of a gold statue made of real gold. All her kingdom had was silver, copper and platinum. She was named the 'Princess Silver' or 'Princess Platinum.' She shrugged it off and tried to listen to each cousin's take on the palace.

~'Yay me' two updates in a row! I'll try to include Eric and guys in the next chapter. I honestly don't know what to say for them! Any thoughts? I'll take anything to get me started on the idea. To start you off, here's the scene…all of the Uncles and Eric and Triton together. ('I'm a lot of help aren't I'-she said sarcastically.). And should I continue that Sheena and Akash like each other but Lara doesn't like the relation ship or focus more on Alaria and the main characters or make this longer and include both. Be honest now. Personally, I like Akash the best from the cousins. You can tell me your favourites too when you hit that review button!

Responses:

Wolfgurl211: Its alright, I know my computer can be a jerk too. Mines doesn't even upload pics or videos anymore! I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too. And if you have any suggests too the above, please submit them in the reviews. Looking forward to hearing from you!

Lucy: Sorry I had no Eric! Google translate apparently has the 'wrong' french as my teacher says so we have to covert everything by ourselves. Talk about a lot of work. And then there is IB everything! Grrrr….

It is horrible that you peers make you feel that way. And I understand that you don't want to be the 'snitch'. Gosh, if someone took my stuff, I'd punch them where they got their needles. (Girls got their final dose of HPV vaccines today). But I guess that's not you. I don't want to sound like a teacher and be like 'you can tell me, and I'll put a stop to it' or say a simple 'leave me alone!' won't work. Try having an outburst and making them see stuff through your eyes. Try it…it might work. Just don't get into trouble. Wish you all the best!

Not So Bad

Un soir après Alaria avait fait ses rondes dîner, elle a appelé à Arista. La sirène blonds regarda curieusement mais obéit sa capture. Elle n'a pas osé s'enfuir, sachant que ses sœurs paieraient.  
>«Alaria ... pourquoi suis-je ici?" Arista regardé autour d'une sombre, bureau comme chambre. Silvers de lumière est entré si la petite fenêtre déformée.<br>"Vous avez semblé le plus beau et le plus indulgent des sept».  
>"Je ne comprends pas ..."<br>«Asseyez-vous, Arista. Je suis désolé pour vous apporter toutes les familles loin de vous et vous lancer dans ce trou. "Alaria effondré sur la chaise. «Je pensais que ce serait trop vous enseigner ne me quittera jamais. J'ai changé. Après vous regarder les filles rire et s'amuser, je n'ai jamais réalisé combien j'ai manqué. "  
>«Oh Alaria ..." Arista commencé.<br>"Pas de Arista, je ne veux pas vous sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas votre faute. Il n'a pas été complètement Attina non plus. Je tiens à vous laisser aller, mais avant de vous quitter, je veux une chose de vous. "  
>«Et qui est?<br>"Pour devenir l'un de vous. Je veux rentrer à la maison. "

"Lara, tu es fou. Tout ce qui va se passer lorsque nous aidons plus d'ennuis. "Akash dit. Il le haïssait quand sa sœur avait des idées folles. Elle pourrait être si déraisonnable parfois.  
>"Qui se soucie, maman serait heureux que nous est venu à son secours!" Jessie dit.<br>«Mais toutes nos mamans nous ont dit fermement que nous devions rester ici!" Bella croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine. Elle dévié sa rose queue de couleur à sa sœur aînée.  
>"Ouais, ce qu'elle a dit." Lara dévié de sa queue saphir à Bella si fort qu'elle a chuté en arrière, gâcher sa fraise blondes boucles. Elle le foudroya du Lila et elle a simplement souri.<br>"J'aimerais rester ici, si je devais vous les gars. Je veux dire, laisser tous vos papas. "Sheena dit. «Il est comme vous n'avez jamais lu un livre d'histoire. Ne sais-tu pas que quand l'enfant désobéit à leurs parents et s'enfuit de toute façon, le méchant les attrape! "  
>"Shelia a fait un excellent point." Akash a mis son bras autour de son épaule et sourit.<br>"Sheena est juste, Lara." Melody dit, frapper le bras de son cousin hors de l'épaule de son amie.  
>"Viens!" Sur Melody, vous de tous les gens doivent vouloir partir à l'aventure! "Lara encouragée.<br>«J'ai appris ma leçon!" Melody dit, le tranchage des eaux.  
>«Laisse faire comme les geeks ne ..." Lara dit.<br>«Grecs». Sheena soupira. Lara telle ditz, ne peut pas prononcer quoi que ce soit.  
>«Démocratiquement, bien, celui qui est d'accord avec Akash rendre près de lui, celui qui me convient est de mon côté."<br>Bella se précipita dans les bras de Lara, tout comme Scarlet, Luciana et Corail. Jessie débattu pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'il nageait le long d'Akash avec Melody, Sheena, Lila, Jay et Corail.  
>«Sheila ne compte pas!" Bella se plaint.<br>"She-« Melody a été préparé pour la défense de nouveau.  
>"Laissez-le." Sheena murmura, tout en sachant que personne ne dira jamais son nom droite.<br>«Eh bien, elle compte car elle est ici. Et de toute façon, nous avons gagné. "Akash lui sourit.  
>Il était content qu'il n'a pas eu à aller se battre. Eh bien pas combattre, mais aller à la rescousse. Il n'était pas le disjoncteur règle. Bébé Lara. Même pour des jumeaux, les deux étaient complètement différentes.<br>Lara était une beauté avec la ringuette noirs bouclés, longtemps cils soyeux, plein lèvres roses et aux yeux d'émeraude. Akash, d'autre part eu un sourire maladroit, brun-clair aux yeux verts, et le long nez ondulés, cheveux bruns. Il était musclé, mais jamais pris un combat avec quiconque. Lara avait été plus «combats» qu'il avait. Bien qu'il n'était pas aussi fringant aussi blonde aux yeux bleus et Jessie, il était le plus aimable. Il n'était pas aussi doux que Luciana ou et facile à vivre que Lila, il a été bien respectée.  
>Lila était cousine préférée de Akash. Ils ont tous deux traités fort, une réaction excessive sœurs. Sa mère, Alana dit parfois que Lila aurait dû être un garçon avec son rugueux et «tuff» parlent et facile la nature va. Aquata ri et a dit que Lila était probablement sœur aînée de Jessie. Bien que, étant fille Alana avait ses inconvénients. Elle avait un pointu, le visage féminin avec des cils naturellement recourbés et grands, yeux bleus lumineux. Ses cheveux étaient sombres aussi bien, mais elle a toujours porté dans un updo, contrairement à Lara.<br>Tout comme Akash a été ennuyé avec Lara, Lila a été ennuyé avec Bella. Bella était une beauté, mais espiègle et rusé. Elle avait obtenez Lila en difficulté sur quelque chose qu'elle avait fait, et de gagner plus que ses parents avec son «visage de dauphin.  
>Bella, quoique plus jeune, souvent à vis Luciana timide, douce et sucrée autour. Luciana est un vrai musicien mais, jetant ses longs cheveux bruns dos droit et fermant les yeux marron et elle a joué du saxophone.<br>Jay et Scarlet ne sont généralement pas présents. Ils étaient assez jeune que l'ensemble des autres cousins, sauf pour André et l'ensemble juste joué. Scarlet a été une année plus jeune que son frère, mais elle était plus grande que lui. Jay était un fauteur de trouble peu, souvent coincé dans les plans de Bella.  
>Coral normalement aspiré à Melody, comme elle fait aujourd'hui lors du vote. Elle avait un amour secret pour le monde d'en haut, sa mère, Adella savait à ce sujet, mais ils ont tous deux réalisé que Attina n'approuverait pas. Elle a à peine laissé Ariel aller avec beaucoup de larmes, des cris et des protestations.<br>«Montrons Sheena autour pour tuer le temps." Akash a suggéré à la foule s'ennuie.  
>"Enfin!" Sheena s'écria, quelqu'un a obtenu son nom correctement.<br>"Shhh ... Je connais des gens ont rarement le nom de votre droit." Le plus vieux cousin, tapota épaisseur de son amie, aux cheveux noirs tête.  
>"Je suppose que cela aidera à prendre notre esprit les idées." Lara dit. Elle était encore déçue qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller aider leurs mères.<br>«Oh! OH! Faisons lui prendrait trop de voir mon petit frère. Andrew est hyper mignon. Évidemment pas aussi mignon que moi, mais tous les autres! "Bella leva son bras en haut comme si elle était dans une classe.  
>"Ouais, parce que Sheena fait tout ce chemin ici pour voir un bébé." Lila roula des yeux.<br>«Allons voir les choses importantes, comme vous le savez, statue dorée grand-mère d'Athéna et d'autres choses." Jessie suggèrent.  
>"Legit, l'or!" La mâchoire de Sheena a chuté.<br>"Quoi d'autre pourrait leur être ..." Lara dit. Sheena plissa les yeux sur elle et puis Akash à la porte. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'une statue d'or en or réel. Toutes son royaume avait été d'argent, le cuivre et le platine. Elle a été nommée la "Princesse d'Argent» ou «Platinum princesse. 'Elle haussa les épaules hors tension et essayé d'écouter à chaque de prendre cousin, sur le palais.


	7. Reintegration's and Romance

Reintegration's and Romance

"What did _she_ want?" Aquata snorted when Arista returned.

"What does she want? She wants to be one of us!" Arista replied quietly. She was certain that her sisters would think that this was crazy.

"One of us eh?" Attina looked directly at her. "What do you mean?"  
>"Well, she saw all the fun we were having and how we were getting along and what not, so she felt sad that she missed out on this."<p>

"Her fault for being looney." Andrina said.

"Well, she was a child then. And she has mended her ways. What don't ya'll give her a chance?" Arista's quiet voice asked. She had mentally prepared her arguments ahead of time. Guess she wasn't that big of a ditz after all, was she?  
>"Arista's right, I think we should give her a chance." Ariel spoke up.<p>

"Why?" Adella glared at her. Why would she help somebody that manipulated her.

"So we can get out of here!" Ariel snapped back. Sometimes her sisters were so dumb. Tsk tsk tsk, they never take the time to think and listen.

"I suppose Ariel has a point." Attina said. Smart Attina, Ariel thought.

"Well, how do we reintegrate her into our society?" Alana asked. Sure they can help Alaria, but, the question is, how will this all work?

"Akash, why don't you get your arms off of our guest and get busy searching the maps." Lara commanded as they entered an elaborate library. Their father told them to pinpoint the location of their mothers with very dry details. Sheena and Akash both blushed and he returned to his sister's side.

"You guys do know that grandfather knows where they are right? This is just to entertain the kids." Melody whispered in Akash's ear. He nodded his head, but was almost certain that his sister thought that this was real.

"Who wants to help me and Akash?" Lara dedicated this question to the younger cousins.

"I do!/me, me, me!/pick me Lara!/I wanna work with Sheena and Melody too!" came mixed responses.

"Alright, all of you draw pictures of what you think Alaria's place looks like and we will use the nicest one as a pinpoint." Akash said. He was well aware that his cousins loved a good challenge and could be very competitive. "Lara will supervise." Akash shot his sister a devious grin and continued to take Sheena and Melody on the tour. Although Melody has been here, she was still unaware of the most secret spots, which Akash gladly pointed out.

"You know that Lara is going to kill you for that." Melody said.

"Nah, let's not worry about it. So Melody, when will our wedding invite come?" Akash nudged his cousin with his elbows with a goofy grin.

"About twenty years later, when she'll have to be wheeled down the aisle." Sheena chuckled.

Melody gave Sheena a dry, sarcastic laugh before she answered him. "Not anytime soon, that's for sure."  
>"Really? I'm sure Mitchell was going to propose any day now!" Sheena added innocently.<p>

"Who's this Mitchell man?" Akash raised his eyebrows.

"This hottie that Melody slept with."  
>"Slept with? Sheena! We were all together in my bed looking up Alaria." Melody remarked.<p>

"Slept with?" Akash ignored Melody's defense.

"Dear little cousin, it was nothing, really."

"Just 'cause I'm two months younger!" Akash shook his head.

"No worries, she treats me like a little baby as well. And I'm only two months and a half younger." Sheena reassured him.

"Seriously though, tell me about this Mitchell character…" Akash persisted.

~Sorry this one is short! I'll try to update faster though. I just have so much darn homework. I hoped you liked it and please review.

Réintégration et Romance

»Que voulait-elle?" Aquata reniflée lors Arista retourné.

«Que veut-elle? Elle veut être un des nôtres! "Arista répondit tranquillement. Elle était certaine que ses sœurs pensent que cela était fou.

"L'un de nous hein?" Attina regardé directement sur elle. «Que voulez-vous dire?"

«Eh bien, elle a vu tout le plaisir que nous ont été d'avoir et comment nous avons été bien s'entendre et ce n'est pas, donc elle se sentait triste qu'elle raté sur ce point."

«Sa faute pour être looney». Andrina dit.

«Eh bien, elle était une enfant alors. Et elle a recommandé ses voies. Que ne YA'LL lui donner une chance? "Voix calme Arista demandé. Elle avait préparé mentalement ses arguments à l'avance. Devinez qu'elle n'était pas si grave ditz après tout, était-elle?

«Droit d'Arista, je pense que nous devrions lui donner une chance." Ariel prit la parole.

"Pourquoi?" Adella fixa sur elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle aider quelqu'un que sa manipulation.

«Ainsi, nous pouvons sortir d'ici!" Ariel sèchement. Parfois, ses sœurs étaient si stupides. Tsk tsk tsk, ils ne prennent jamais le temps de réfléchir et d'écouter.

"Je suppose Ariel a un point." Attina dit. Intelligente Attina, Ariel pensée.

«Eh bien, comment pouvons-nous la réintégrer notre société?" Alana demandé. Bien sûr, ils peuvent aider à Alaria, mais la question est, comment cela fonctionnera tout?

"Akash, pourquoi n'obtenez-vous pas vos bras hors de nos invités et obtenir occupé chercher les cartes." Lara commandé alors qu'ils entraient dans une bibliothèque élaborés. Leur père leur a dit de repérer l'emplacement de leurs mères avec des détails très sèches. Sheena et Akash deux rougit et il est retourné à côté de sa sœur.

«Vous ne savez que grand-père sait où ils sont bien? C'est juste pour amuser les enfants. "Mélodie à l'oreille de l'Akash. Il hocha la tête, mais était presque certain que sa soeur pensait que cela était réel.

«Qui veut m'aider et Akash?" Lara dédié à cette question aux cousins plus jeunes.

«Je ne! / Moi, moi, moi! / Me chercher Lara! / Je veux travailler avec Sheena et Mélodie aussi!" Venus des réponses mitigées.

"Bon, chacun d'entre vous dessiner ce que vous pensez lieu Alaria ressemble et nous utiliserons le plus joli comme une cerner." Akash dit. Il était bien conscient que ses cousins aimé un bon défi et pourrait être très compétitifs. "Lara superviser." Akash abattu sa sœur un sourire sournois et a continué à prendre Sheena et Melody sur la tournée. Bien que Melody a été ici, elle ignorait encore des endroits les plus secrets, qui Akash volontiers souligné.

«Vous savez que Lara va vous tuer pour ça." Melody dit.

"Nah, nous allons vous inquiétez pas. Alors Mélodie, quand notre mariage invitent venir? "Akash poussa du coude son cousin avec ses coudes avec un sourire maladroit.

«Environ vingt ans plus tard, quand elle devra être à roues dans l'allée." Sheena riant.

Mélodie a donné Sheena un endroit sec, rire sarcastique avant qu'elle ne lui répondit. «Pas de sitôt, c'est sûr."

"Vraiment? Je suis sûr que Mitchell allait proposer tous les jours maintenant! "Sheena ajouté innocemment.

«Qui est cet homme Mitchell?" Akash haussa les sourcils.

"Ce hottie que Melody a couché avec."

«Couché avec? Sheena! Nous étions tous ensemble dans mon lit regardant Alaria. "Melody remarquer.

«Couché avec?" Akash ignoré la défense de Melody.

«Cher petit cousin, ce n'était rien, vraiment."

«Juste parce que je suis à deux mois de moins!" Akash secoua la tête.

"Pas de soucis, elle me traite comme un petit bébé aussi. Et je suis seulement deux mois et demi plus jeune. "Sheena rassuré.

"Sérieusement, dis-moi sur ce personnage Mitchell ..." Akash a persisté.


End file.
